Renewed Used to be called My New Life
by Kasa Bella
Summary: This is a new plot, from what i have seen. It starts during Blood Promise but Rose's journey changes. Lissa isn't going through the issues that she was when Rose originally left. I hope that you enjoy it! Looking for a beta for this story! : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 This is the Thing!

**OKAY SO THIS IS A NEW IDEA FOR A PLOT. IT'S SET IN BLOOD PROMISE, RIGHT AFTER ROSE GETS TO RUSSIA AND MEETS DIMITRI'S FAMILY AND FRIENDS. MY STORY OFFICALLY STARTS AT CHAPTER FOURTEEN. WHEN VIKTORIA WANTS TO MEET ROLAN AND WANTS ROSE TO TAG ALONG BUT THINGS ARE CHANGED. THIS STORY IS MAINLY ABOUT ROSE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH RxAxD. BUT WE WILL SEE HOW THIS STORY WORKS OUT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. IT'S SOMETHING DIFFERENT! :) ALSO... THE WHOLE THING ABOUT LISSA AND AVERY AND EVERYTHING ISN'T IN THIS STORY EITHER. LISSA IS STILL UPSET AND SAD ABOUT ROSE LEAVING BUT AVERY DOESN'T EXSIST!**

**-KASA**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _ANY_**

****

OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE PREVIOUS PLOT. :)

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 1- This is the thing!**

"Okay," I said, catching on at last. "What's his name?"

"Rolan," Viktoria said. "Oh, Rose. He's amazing. And this is the last night I'll get to see him before school."

I didn't know whether to feel happy for her or sad for Nikolai. This Rolan guy must have been the reason she couldn't give Nikolai the time of day. She was totally in love with someone else. Still, that dress . . .

"You must really like him," I observed dryly.

Her eyes widened "Do you want to meet him?"

"Er, well, I don't want to interfere with your date . . ." I rush out not wanting to sound rude. "Maybe some other time, okay?" I add, as I see her face fall for only a moment, then bounce back.

"Okay, but I promise I'll see you tonight when I get home. We'll stay up all night. Mom won't care." She says as she finishes her make-up and finishing touches on her outfit. (Dress on profile)

She hugs me, whispering a quick goodbye, before leaving to meet Rolan. She's so silent leaving the house that I didn't even hear the door close behind her. She can be very sneaky when she wants to be. I laugh internally at how much she's like Dimitri. My heart hurts just thinking about him but I know I need to move on soon and find him.

I walk downstairs, after a few moments collecting myself. Karolina is sitting in the living room alone; she looks up once she notices me standing in the hall.

"Hi Rose! What are you up to? I thought you would have gone to the party with Viktoria." She says as I sit next to her. I smile but shrug, trying to hide the truth of where Viktoria really is.

"I'm kind of tired and decided to stay ho-here." I reply, just barely catching myself when I was about to say home. Could this really be an option for me, to make this place my new home? Karolina answers my thoughts.

"Rose... Have you ever thought about … Maybe … Making this your new home?" She asks softly. I nod and say, "I do but I have some things I need to take care of." She nods but continues. "Have you ever considered taking care of yourself? Dimitri would have wanted that."

I feel a heavy weight hit my chest at the sound of his name. Dimitri… Oh what I would give to have you in my arms again. A tear slowly slides down my cheek. I only noticing it when Karolina pulls me into her arms, cradling me like a child.

She shushes me and starts to hum softly, which only makes it harder for me to stop the tears. Soon her hums turn into Russian words. It sounds like a beautiful lullaby. My tears start to dry, as I close my eyes and listen to the sound of her beautiful voice and the melody.

_Спи__, __малыш__, __усни__, __пусть__тебе__снятся__сны  
Розовый__слоник__в__саду  
Баю__, __баюшки__баю  
Розовый__слоник__в__саду  
Баю__, __баюшки__баю__…_

_Спи__, __малышка__, __усни__, __пусть__тебе__снятся__сны  
Золотая__рыбка__в__пруду  
Баю__, __баюшки__баю  
Золотая__рыбка__в__пруду  
Баю__, __баюшки__баю...  
Баю__, __баюшки__баю...  
Баю__, __баюшки__баю..._

_(Translated into English)_

_Sleep, my baby boy, fall asleep.  
Let you see nice dreams  
A small pink elephant in the garden…  
Hushaby…_

_Sleep, my baby girl, fall asleep.  
Let you see nice dreams  
A small golden fish in the pond…  
Hushaby…_

I sniffle as I sit up in her lap, looking into her eyes as she finishes the last few notes of the beautiful melody. "That was so beautiful. What was it?" I ask as she smiles. "That was by Vitas, called Lullaby. It is Paul-" She is cut off by Paul running into the room and onto her lap.

Asking softly in Russian, he asks, "Мама, Не пора спать уже?" She laughs and shakes her head. "Пока не сын, а в ближайшее время." He seems happy at her words and run back in the hallway. After hearing his soft feet patter upstairs, I ask what he said. She laughs and says, "He thought it was bedtime. I sing that song to Paul and Alexia (Let me know if someone knows her baby girls real name, I can't seem to find it anywhere! I found this pretty Russian name that will work for now.) every night before bed."

I smile and sit back against the couch, thinking to myself. "Rose... Just so you know, you are always welcome to stay and live here, okay?" I nod and thank her as I head back upstairs to retire for the night. As I walk into my room, I sit on my bed and think about my options.

I decide to sleep on it. I change into my pajamas, putting on a pair of soft shorts and a white tank top. Lying down on the bed, under the covers, I cuddle into the sense of family and safety. I didn't know how tired I really was, but I fell asleep almost instantly, seeping into a beautiful dream.

* * *

_I'm lying in a field of soft and strikingly green grass. Sitting up, I notice the sky is clear and a light powdered blue. The sun beats down softly on my face and I lift my head into the sun's gentle embrace, closing my eyes. _

_When I open my eyes, I notice that I don't look like I normally would. I'm very pregnant and yet I feel completely happy, no ounce of sadness or pain in my body. I look around, I'm in Baia. I can see Mark and Oskana's house, just a little ways away. I must be in a field. _

_I look around further and see some people having a picnic by a near tree. When I look closer, I observe that it's Olena and Karolina setting up lunch. Paul, Alexia, and Viktoria are kicking around a soccer ball, while Sonya is playing quietly with her newborn baby girl on a blanket._

_Viktoria calls me over to her; I smile happily. I try to stand as strong arms help me up. "Thank you" I say to my helper. I turn around and gasp at who I see. "Hello, Little Damphir!" I smile and hug him close to me. "Adrian. I never expected to see you here. This is a pretty confusing dream." He nods but looks knowing. "Rose, this is a dream of yours. It's trying to tell you something." _

_I look at him intensely, yet his eyes don't falter, he's telling the truth. What could it be trying to tell me? "N-No... That can't be right. How am I pregnant than?" He looks into my eyes lovingly. "You're pregnant right now Rose." I look at him like he's stupid. "What are you talking about? Duh, I'm pregnant right now, look at me!" He shakes his head and smirks. "Rose, you are pregnant right now... as in __reality__, not just here in your dreams." I look at him again, repeating my previous face. "That can't be right Adrian. You have to have sex to be..." I stop talking and gasp._

"_No! No! No! Adrian... I can't be pregnant. That can't be possible... Two Damphir's can't ..." Adrian places his fingers softly against my lips to silent me. "I know Rose. I don't know how you're pregnant either, but you are. Rose, you're going to stay in Baia, aren't you?" I look at him. "Adrian, I don't know what I am going to do anymore. I can stay here, they would welcome me with open arms, I mean look at them." _

_He smiles as he takes in my future family. The Belikov's. I smile too. Adrian wraps his arms around what little waist I have left and I'm comforted by it. "Do you think you'll be in my future?" I ask him after a little while. I feel him laugh. "Little Damphir, the future is up to you. Do you want me in your future?" I think about that for a moment. _

* * *

But before I'm able to answer, I'm awakened to Viktoria shaking my shoulders. "What the… Viktoria? Your home..." I say as I rub my tired eyes and sit up. She turns on the side lamp and that's when I notice she looks like hell; her dress is torn and dirty, her body has lots of scratches and marks that will soon be turning into bruises, she is also crying. My mind immediately snaps awake and alert. "What happened?" I ask, trying to keep my voice down. She immediately starts to sob into my shoulder.

After she collects herself enough to talk, she tells me about Rolan and his friends, about how they made her do things, horrible things that she didn't want to do. "Viktoria, did they rape you?" I ask scared of the answer. She shakes her head, not in a sense to say no, but to forget. "Oh... Rose! What was I supposed to do? There were three of them." She asks. I stare off into space, speaking words of peace to calm her, pulling her into my lap. I stoke her hair until I hear her breathing even out and slow slightly. She is asleep.

I pull her towards the head of the bed and tuck her under the covers. After a few moments of watching her sleep and trying to calm myself from the rage that's bubbling and threatening to explode. I slide back into the covers holding Viktoria close, so she can gain some of my strength, and I finally break down. I break down in ways I didn't think I would, I started to cry.

I let the tears stream down my hot cheeks, as I just repeat "I'm sorry" over and over again, to Viktoria. I could have been there to stop them but I said no. I blame myself for this happening to Viktoria, to Lissa for leaving, to Dimitri, and finally for this baby and its starts to tear me up inside. Viktoria doesn't deserve this; to have to feel so scared and torn into pieces, and neither do I, I can be happy. As the tears dry up and I start to dry sob and I slowly drift off asleep.

The following morning I wake up feeling better than I have in days. I know it's still early, since Viktoria is still sleeping peacefully. I walk into the bathroom and prepare for the upcoming day. I shower and get dressed in jeans and a pretty brown shirt, letting my hair dry, in its natural waves, cascading over my shoulders. (Picture on profile)

I walk downstairs to see everyone else awake eating breakfast. They murmur their good mornings and hellos; I nod and take a seat at the table next to Paul and Sonya. "Why is everyone up so early?" I ask as we start to eat the yummy breakfast Olena has prepared. "Viktoria is going back to school today, so I have to take her to the bus stop. Everyone else is awake to say goodbye. How was your night last night with Viktoria, Rose?" Olena asks, speaking for the whole group.

"My night was… short. I fell asleep pretty early, when Viktoria got home, she and I just went right back to sleep." Olena nods. "I knew she would be exhausted. Well eat up! Viktoria should be up soon, if not, would you mind waking her?" I nod and finish my meal and head upstairs.

Viktoria is still asleep. I gently shake her shoulders and slowly her eyes flutter open. "R-Rose?" She stutters. I gently rub her back soothingly. Her normal beautiful melted chocolate eyes are flat, dull, and still raw with emotion. "Are you okay?" I ask worried she might start to cry at any moment.

She looks so fragile. I would be too; I don't know what I would of done if I was put in her situation. Being raped by one Moroi man would have scared me, but for Viktoria to be raped by three was horrible. I didn't know what else to do for her. My normal Rose bravado tried to peek through but it kept crumbling down once I'd look back into Viktoria's pained eyes.

She tries to give me a smile, failing miserably. "Yep, I'm fine! I just don't really want to go back to school." She says finally giving up on the smile. "Well, I'll go with Olena to drop you off, if you'd like?" She nods, a slight hint of happiness seeping through her eyes. "I'd like that very much!" I smile and help lead her to the bathroom. I help her undress and set the shower to the perfect temperature. "Thanks Rose!" She murmurs to me more than once, I only nod.

After she showers, still wrapped in a towel, she sits on my bed and starts rubbing lotion up and down her arms and legs. As she does, I can't help but stare. Her legs and arms are battered and bruised with multiple cuts. The only thing left unhurt is her face and neck. Her inner thighs have bite punctures. I gasp internally and try to hold my face in check, watching her finish.

I look through her closet and come up with a cute long sleeve purple sweater and jeans. I also found matching purple boots. (Picture on profile) She dresses quickly and I help her put her hair up into a high ponytail and then we were off on our way downstairs.

Once downstairs everyone says their goodbyes to Viktoria as Olena goes out and starts the car. Viktoria holds my hand with her right, while her left hand holds the rest of her luggage. "Rose, I'm going to miss you so much. You're going to have to come visit me, you will right?" I nod and smile. "You can beat on it! I'm going to miss you too."

She throws the last suitcase into the trunk with a loud thud. Olena is already in the car waiting for us. We slip in and head towards the bus that will take Viktoria to her academy.

The drive is comfortably silent, as we finally reach our destination. Teary eyed, Olena hugs her daughter then waits for me in the car. "Well... Goodbye Сестра! I hope to see you soon. Are you going to stay here for a while?" Viktoria asks as we unload the last suitcase. I smile and nod, finally sure of my answer. "I think I am going to, at least until I get things figured out. Write me, okay?" We hug one last time and I feel my throat tighten. I'm going to miss her more than I expected.

* * *

**THIS IS THE THING**

**_I don't know if you notice anything different.  
It's getting dark and it's getting cold and the nights are getting long  
And I don't know if you even notice at all  
That I'm long gone_**

**And the things that keep us apart**  
**Keep me alive**  
**And the things that keep me alive**  
**Keep me alone**  
**This is the thing**

**I don't know if you notice anything missing**  
**Like the leaves on the trees or my clothes all over the floor**  
**And I don't know if you even notice at all**  
**'Cause I was real quiet when I closed the door**

**And there are things that keep us apart**  
**Keep me alive**  
**And there are things that keep me alive**  
**Keep me alone**  
**This is the thing**

**And I don't know if you notice anything different**  
**I don't know if you even notice at all**

* * *

**WELL… WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE IT! I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER WAITING, WAITING ON ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND LIKES. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Climb

**-Chapter 2- The Climb**

* * *

Once we arrived back at the house, I told everyone that I'm going to go for a quick walk into town. The weather is warm but a cool breeze passes through, making it colder than it actually is. Summer is starting to approach but Baia just isn't quite ready.

As I leave the house I tighten my sweater around me and walk towards town. The sky is a beautiful blue and the sun is trying to make its way through a few clouds. Once I reach the town, I wall towards the pharmacy. I need to see if what Adrian said is true. (**Sweater on Profile**)

As I walk in the door, the bell chimes over head. An older looking woman is behind the counter helping a young woman with her pill prescription; she sends me a small smile and returns her attention back to her customer. I look down the first four isles and finally find what I'm looking for; a pregnancy test. I grab two boxes, both containing two applications. I don't want to have to come back from more, I better be prepared.

My palms sweat as I walk up towards the woman at the register. Once she finishes up with the other woman, she smiles to me and asks me something in Russian. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Russian. Do you know English?" She looks a little confused than smiles and motions towards her stomach. "Ребенок!" I'm guessing its baby or pregnant, so I shrug and offer her my card. She looks confused again but finishes checking out my things and gives a small smile and wave as a goodbye.

I shove the two boxes in each of my pockets and start my walk back to the house. I don't think I'm going to be able to find Dimitri while pregnant. Maybe this is why I came here subconsciously. Maybe this is where I need to be? What's best for my baby? My thoughts abruptly stop, as I run into someone. "Excuse me, Sorry!" I say and try to catch a glimpse of who I ran into, only to find out, it's Abe.

"If I were you, I'd watch where you're going and stop day dreaming!" Abe said dusting off his coat; his two guardians standing stoic next to him. "Well... Rose! I see your still in Baia!" He says after he's finished making sure he's clean. I smile. "I see your still stalking me! Why do you want me to leave Baia so badly?" I ask.

He returns my smile with one of his own. I cut him off before he can talk. "Never mind, I really don't care why you want me gone, but guess what? I'm not going anywhere. Whoever your working for, is going to have to just deal with it. I'm going to live in Baia for a while, hell, maybe forever." His smile instantly vanishes. "Rose, don't do this!" He insists. I shrug and turn away, back towards the Belikov's house.

"Rose!" Abe grabs my shoulder turning me back around to face him. While I turn my hand slips out of my pocket and one of the pregnancy test boxes fall to the ground. I quickly pick it up off the ground and slide it back in my pocket, hoping he didn't see it.

Once I know the test is secure, back into my pocket, I gaze back up at Abe. "Rose…" He's stunned. He is speechless. Finally! The one time he is speechless and I'm not walking away while I have a chance. Trying to act like that didn't just happen I say a stiff goodbye and leave before Abe has a chance of saying anything other than my first name.

Walking into the Belikov's house, I get a whiff of an amazing smell; bread, pastries. My mouth waters as I enter the kitchen. "Oh… Hi Rose! How was your walk?" I smile at Olena and say, "Very… Refreshing!" She doesn't even notice the pause. "What are you making? It smells delicious!" She smiles and nods towards a recipe. "It's a family bread recipe. Want some?" I nod quickly sitting down at the table as she sets a plate down with three slices.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim, after the first few bites. She smile and gives me three more slices. Once I finish off all the pieces, I look up at Olena. "Olena, I have to ask you something?" She stops cooking and sits next to me, gently grabbing my hand and resting it in her lap. "Anything! What is it Rose?" She asks.

I look up at her and smile. "How would you feel if I decided to stay here, in Baia?" Her eyes light up, like its Christmas time. "Oh… Rose that would make me very happy. Would you like to live with us? Here in this house?" I smile, happy she wants me around. "I would, until I got my feet back on the ground." I smile and hug Olena before I head upstairs to my room.

So now I have a permanent place to live. Good, the first thing on my list that I'm able to check off. Next is to find out if I'm really pregnant. I walk into my bedroom and pull off my sweater and take out the two pregnancy test boxes. I take all of the applications into the bathroom. Setting all four tests on the counter, I take each test.

Sitting on the toilet waiting for the results, feels like it's taking forever when it's only been three minutes. I look down and see all of them show, the truth, I'm pregnant with Dimitri's baby. How could Adrian know about this? Oh my … I don't know what to do. I know I should tell his family but I can't seem to leave the bathroom. I start the shower and sit with my back against the bathroom door.

I do the only thing that comes to my mind. Cry. I try so hard I feel like I might throw up. I dry heave into the toilet and the tears just keep coming. Dimitri is out there somewhere right now, a strogoi, not a Damphir. I'm going to have to raise this baby alone. Wait… I'm not alone.

I wipe away my tears and blow my nose. I turn off the shower and walk into my room. Pulling my laptop onto my lap, I dribble my fingers on the base waiting for the screen and log in part to pop up. Once it does I quickly log in and check my email. Nothing, next I check to see who is online.

Just my luck, Lissa isn't online but I write her a message anyways.

_**Dear Lissa,**_

_**I'm so sorry that I left you the way that I did, but I needed to do this for me and only for me. It had nothing to do with you. I love you with all my heart Liss. I am in Baia, living with Dimitri's family. I have some important news that I just found out and I need to talk to you. Please reply to this or be online tonight so I can IM you with the news. I love and miss you dearly Liss. **_

_**XoXo **_

_**-Rose**_

I send that email off and hope for either a reply or her to come online. I leave my computer open and online the rest of the night. After dinner with the Belikov's, I walk back up to my room, noticing an IM blog has popped up, asking for me to agree to chat with Lissa.

**Lissa has signed on.**

**Lissa says…**

_Rose?_

**Rose says…**

Lissa, thank god!

**Lissa says…**

_I got your email. I'm so glad that you're safe. I miss you so much! I'm sorry about everything that happened between us too._

**Rose says…**

I miss you too… I have some news!

**Lissa says…**

_What is it Rose? Are you ok?_

**Rose says…**

Liss… I love you but I'm scared to tell you!

**Lissa says…**

_Rose you can trust me. I'm here for you no matter what. If you don't want to tell me, then. . . Okay . . . Whatever you need, I'm here for you._

**Rose says…**

Well… Dimitri and I were together…sort of… well… we slept together once, right before he was taken and changed.

**Lissa says…**

_Oh … Ok…I'm so sorry Rose but what does that have to do with anything?_

**Rose says…**

I'm pregnant because of it Liss

**Lissa says…**

***shocked*** _What? You're…. PREGNANT!_

**Rose says…**

Yeah... Just found out today. I took four tests… All positive!

**Lissa says…**

_Rose… Are you okay? What are you going to do?_

**Rose says…**

I'm going to have the baby. It's all I have left of Dimitri and I think that this is the right thing to do. I am also going to stay here in Baia with his family. They can help me through all of this. I don't know what to do about the promise that I made to Dimitri though.

**Lissa says…**

_I'm proud of you. You are so strong. I don't really like that you'll be living in Baia but I can see why you'd think it's best. Don't worry about Dimitri, worry about you and my little niece or nephew._

**Rose says…**

How? How do I just stop worrying about him? I promised Liss!

**Lissa says…**

_Just one day at a time Rose. I know you can do this. Can I come see you? I miss you too much to be away from you much longer. _

**Rose says…**

I miss and love you bunches, and would love to see you. How are you holding up?

**Lissa says…**

_I'm doing better now! I've been depressed since you left but Christian has been helping me through it. I'll visit as soon as I graduate! Which is in… like a week, I will text you and email you my flight. Have you talked to anyone else?_

**Rose says…**

Just Adrian, he was actually aware of my being pregnant before I was. Weird huh… Well I miss and love you. I'm going to head to bed. Love you!

**Lissa says…**

_I love you too Rose! See you soon! XoXo Night!_

**Rose has logged off.**

**Lissa has logged off.**

I turn off my computer and set it onto the floor, next to my bed. I breathe in a deep breath and exhale, releasing some of my nerves. I lay my head on my puffy pillows. I try to ease my eyes shut. I'm so happy that I was able to talk to Lissa and tell her what's been going on with me, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to her right now. I'm just happy she accepted my apology. My head slowly empties as sleep starts to take me over.

My dreams stay they're normal black but then suddenly I can feel them shift. When I look around this time I find that I am at Adrian's guest dorm at the Academy. I look for Adrian but I can't seem to find him. I call out to him but he doesn't come out from wherever he is. I walk around his room and find that it's spotless except for a note on his bedroom dresser.

I walk over and pick up the small note. I flip it over looking for some indication about what it is. I remove the envelope and find my name written on the front, flipping it open, I see one sentence. The note is plain besides the black inked hand writing. I call out for Adrian again, but still no answer. Holding the note to my chest I close my eyes and think _**Adrian**_**.**

Once I wake up the following morning, I feel something poking my back. When I reach behind me, to find out what it is, I'm shocked at what I see. It's the note from Adrian. I open it up again to see those three words that are clearly written and want me to repeat the gesture. _**I love you Rose!**_ Only I don't know if I can. I set the note aside and head to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I quickly get dressed, slipping on a black V neck short sleeve shirt and some cropped jeans, and to top of the outfit, I slip on my favorite ballet flats. **(Outfit on Profile)**

After cleaning myself up from my night's sleep; I walk down stairs and am greeted a wave of sausage, eggs, and that bread from yesterday. I smile as I feel my feet pick up the pace to the kitchen, but when I get there I stand still and the line between the hall and kitchen, mouth agape. Adrian is sitting at the table talking to Olena and Karolina. I can hear Paul playing in the living room along with Yeva; she's watching her daily Russian soap operas.

Olena hears my approach and turns to greet me good morning but once she takes in my face she look back and forth between Adrian and me. "Rose?" She asks "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost!" Adrian turns towards me and smirks but stays quiet. "N-No... I'm fine!" I stutter out and walk slowly to the table. "Good Morning!" I say to her and kiss her gently on the cheek. She helps me load a plate full of everything and sits me next to her and Adrian.

"This is Mr. Ivankov. He says you two know each other. He came to visit you!" I smile and thank her. She smiles, eyes shining with curiosity and gets up walking into the living room, pulling Karolina along as well.

I stay quiet, eating my breakfast. Anytime I look up and meet Adrian's beautiful green eyes, he smirks and tries to act neutral but his eyes shine through with love and happiness. Once I finally finish eating, Adrian sets his hand on top of my arm as I'm about to put my dishes in the sink. "Sit please." He says.

I do so and look up at him expectantly. "Are you upset that I came?" I smile and shake my head no. "Are you happy that I did?" I smile again and shrug. Not really understanding what he wants from me. He learns back into his chair, "Rose-" He starts to ask but I cut him off. "How did you know?" He pauses before he answers and then says, "I just knew from the way your aura looked and the way you were acting. I don't know for sure how. Maybe it's a spirit thing."

* * *

**-The Climb-**

**-By Miley Cyrus-**

**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa


	3. Chapter 3 Running Up That Hill!

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IT IS SHORT BUT IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3- Running Up That Hill!**

I look questioningly at Adrian. "What? How am I supposed to know? Do I look like I carry a spirit encyclopedia?" He asks under my heavy gaze.

"I don't know I'm just worried about everything. What am I supposed to do with a baby? I'm only 18, at least I'm able to stay here as long as I'd like too, thanks to Olena and the rest of the family. This would be a nice place to raise a baby. Why did you even come here? Just to see me all confused and frustrated?" I ask him expectantly, but he just smirks at me and cunningly answers me after a few moments.

"I'm always interested in seeing you Lil' Damphir, no matter what state you're in. I don't have all the answers for you, but I'm supporting you in whatever decision you make about your life." Turning more serious he adds "Rose, I'm here for you and only you. I don't want to see you suffer and I don't want you to be alone. I know…I know you're not alone but you are in a sense." He sits back in his chair and turns towards his coffee cup, bringing it up to his lips; he sips it slowly with his eyes close.

I look at him as he does this. It seems to be relaxing him. That is when I notice that Adrian smells 100% sober. I mean no clove cigarette or alcohol is attached to his clothes and/or skin. He is sitting pretty close to me and I can't help but feel like I should lay my head onto his shoulder and breathe in deeply. His cologne smells amazing, I _want_ to get closer. I feel the _need_ to get closer. Adrian's eyes open slowly and he looks over at me again. Not just looking at me but taking me in, everything about me. He starts with my eyes and works his way down towards my lips.

I guess he really missed me a lot. His gaze stays fixed on my lips and eyes as mine does the same with him. He inches closer as I do the same. Each second trickles by and seems to slip away completely. It's just him and I. The dishes on the table disappear as does the chairs were sitting in, then the table, then the whole kitchen. When our lips are just about to touch, I hear someone calling my name from behind me.

"Rose?" Olena asks for the unknown number of what times. I turn away from Adrian even though it almost kills me to do so. Once I completely look away and toward Olena, she looks so curious, I can see it in her face, but I keep my face as still as possible .

"Yes?" I ask in a daze but try desperately to keep it out of my voice.

"Ahh… You have another visitor; Mr. Mazur is at the door. "She says slowly.

I nod but internally rolling my eyes. Why can't he just leave me alone? I turn back toward the table and Adrian, gathering up my dishes and his cup. I gently place them in the sink and start towards Olena, to head to the front door. Adrian stops me by standing and grabbing my arm again. "Rose, wait!" I pause and tell Olena, I will be there in a moment. She goes ahead and I turn to Adrian.

"What?" I ask him breathless.

He lifts his right eye brow, just like Dimitri used too. "What do you mean _what_? Do you know who Abe Mazur is?"

I nod and try to say casually. "Yeah I know who he is. He is the man that has been stalking me and was hired by someone to do it. He is an ass that I can't get rid of. He's Zemy!"

Adrian looks worried but keeps his voice steady. "Rose he isn't a man to mess with. You have to believe me. When Abe Mazur is interested in you for any reason, its bad news." I nod with him in agreement but keep the same annoyed expression on my face.

"Let me go get rid of him. Then we can talk some more okay?"

He nods but adds, "Okay but I'm coming with you." I shake my head but let it go. There's no point arguing, Adrian serious, which is rare. I lead the way to the front door, with Adrian following quietly behind me. Once at the front door, I open it to find Zemy standing with his back to me with his two guardians standing close by.

"Okay...Let's get this over with. What do you want this time?" I ask, without moving much closer to him. He turns and smirks but his face falls once he sees Adrian behind me.

I sit down on the bottom step of the porch. Adrian does the same but is one step higher than me. Sitting almost protectively close to me, I might add, I turn back towards Zemy.

"What?" I ask since he still hasn't said a word.

"Rose, Can we speak alone?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Whatever you have to say, Adrian will hear it later anyways. I don't want to have to repeat this conversation over again. So on with it old man, I have better things to do with my time. Can't you tell I have company visiting me?" I say pointing towards Adrian. Adrian looks pale. Maybe Abe is more important than I give him credit for. Oh well...

"Rosemarie, I can't let you stay here. You should be back in Montana, not in a bloodwhore commune."

I start to fume. I can feel my face redden but before I can speak, Adrian stands and says, "What right do you have to say where she lives or visits? There is a thing called free-will! When Rose turned 18, she gained that right. She can live and visit where ever she likes!"

I look agape at Adrian. He just completely stood up to a man that scares him enough to shut up, but once he makes orders for me, Adrian speaks up and defends me. Damn!

"I can force her out of here if I need to. You aren't my problem boy, she is. She needs to go back to Montana. If she doesn't go back then I will drag her out of here kicking and screaming!" Abe says this with a heavy glare aimed at Adrian. Adrian starts to say something but this time, I cut him off.

"You have no right to say anything or make me do anything. Adrian's right, I have free will to do as I please. Leave me alone and you know what? FUCK OFF!" I turn to go back inside nudging Adrian in front of me.

"This is not over Rosemarie! You will go back to Montana, either by your hand or mine." He says fuming, red faced.

I turn and smile my wicked smile, "You can't make me do anything old man. Who do you think you are… my _father_?"

I turn back around but Abe's words stop me cold.

"Yes… Rosemarie. I am your father."

I turn back around; staring wide eyed and with my mouth open like an idiot for a while until Adrian says, "What? You think we can just believe that! Where's your proof?"

Abe just shakes his head. "Rose you can call Janine if you want the proof, but just looking at us, you can tell that you're my daughter. Hell… We act almost exactly alike."

Adrian looks down at me with concerned and worried eyes searching my shocked ones. I can't seem to get a grip on this or anything right this moment. I turn around and head back inside, ignoring the protests from Abe. I silently walk upstairs to my room, ignoring the chatter and noised around me.

I sit on my bed once I get into my room. I stare at the wall beside the door. Soon I feel myself fall back onto the mattress and I continue to stare at the ceiling. I feel my eyes fill up with tear and before I know it they are sliding down my temples and into my hair. I don't bother swiping them away because I know there are more to follow.

After a while of crying, I hear a faint knock on my door. I don't bother saying anything. I just stay on the bed, crying, while looking at the ceiling. The person at the door doesn't seem to mind and walks into my room, shutting the door quietly behind them. I feel movement on the bed and before I know it Adrian is lying on the bed with me, on his side, facing me quietly.

"I'm so sorry Rose." Adrian says after a little while.

"For what? You didn't do anything." I reply turning my head towards him, the tears still flowing freely.

Adrian pulls me to him and cradles me to his chest. This gesture hits something deep inside me and I start to bawl uncontrollably, loving how safe I feel in his warm embrace.

* * *

**- Running Up That Hill -**

**- By: Placebo -**

**It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill**

**And if I only could,**  
**Make a deal with God,**  
**And get him to swap our places,**  
**Be running up that road,**  
**Be running up that hill,**  
**Be running up that building.**  
**If I only could**

**Oh...**  
**You, be running up that hill,  
You and me, be running up that hill,  
You and me won't be unhappy.**

**You don't wanna hurt me,**  
**But see how deep the bullet lies.**  
**Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.**  
**There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.**  
**So much hate for the ones we love?**  
**Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**

**And if I only could,**  
**Make a deal with God,**  
**And get him to swap our places,**  
**Be running up that road,**  
**Be running up that hill,**  
**Be running up that building,**  
**If I only could**

**Oh...**

**C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling.**  
**Let me steal this moment from you now.**  
**C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling.**  
**Let's exchange the experience.**

**Oh...**

**And if I only could,**  
**Make a deal with God,**  
**And get him to swap our places,**  
**Be running up that road,**  
**Be running up that hill,**  
**With no problems**

**And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems**

**If I only could, be running up that hill.**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT IS AN EMOTIONAL ONE BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE. WHAT DO YOU THINK ROSE SHOULD DO? STAYS…GO WITH ADRIAN… GO WITH LISSA… GO WITH HER FATHER? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**


	4. Chapter 4 Breathe!

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE. THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! **** ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

**-Chapter 4- Breathe**

Being in a loving mans arms is like heaven to someone that is lonely and hurting. Adrian's warm embrace reached down to my toes. I hang onto this warmth and love as tight as I can; not knowing how long it is going to last and I want to keep the feeling as long as I possibly can. I feel like this embrace is my life preserver, I can't let go, my life depends on it.

I feel like I am drained, like I'm out of my life energy and I need Adrian in order to hold on to myself and sanity. I didn't think I was this depressed or lonely but once you have something like this, you are finally able to find out what your missing. Adrian waited patiently as I cried, screamed, moaned, and then finally fell asleep, into a deep slumber.

**~Breathe by Superchick~**

**Please tell me you'll fight this fight****  
****I can't see without your light****  
****I need you to breathe into my life**

**Don't tell me this is goodbye****  
****I won't grieve - it's not yet time****  
****Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive**

**So keep breathing****  
****Go on breathe in****  
****Keep on breathing****  
****Go on breathe in****  
****Just breathe**

**Each breath breathed means we're alive****  
****And life means that we can find****  
****The reasons to keep on getting by**

**And if reasons we can't find****  
****We'll make up some to get by**  
**'Til breath by breath we'll leave this behind**

**So keep breathing****  
****Go on breathe in****  
****Keep on breathing****  
****Go on breathe in****  
****Just breathe**

**All you have to do is breathe **

I awake a few hours later to the smell of Adrian and the light touch of his lips that touch my forehead. I keep my eye closed as I just breathe him in and I feel my whole body continue to relax. Adrian must still think I'm sleeping because I notice that he is talking.

"I wish I could take your pain away. You keep everything so bottled up all the time. No wonder you needed to have a good long cry. Rose you are so strong, but I'm here to help take away some of that burden. You can't handle it all by yourself. You need some help and support and that is what I am going to be. If you aren't able to love me like I love you, then I guess I'll just have to get over it. Rose, just know that I love you with all my heart and I am never going to leave your side." He sounds so loving, it makes me want to just open my eyes and kiss him right now, but I wait and listen for more.

After a few moments, Adrian doesn't continue but I feel him moving the hair away from my face and caress my cheek lovingly. I feel him inch closer towards my face. I feel him move for my cheek but I intercept and move so he kisses my lips. When our lips make contact it's like something inside me explodes. Adrian notices that I'm awake and takes the kiss into a more passionate urgency.

I feel myself moan into him "Adrian." I breathe in between kisses. He seems to take that as an initiative to pull me even closer to him. The kisses turn hungry and true. This moment is more than I ever expected. Maybe I can get over Dimitri. Adrian makes everything seem like there is a chance that everything can turn for the better, and not worse.

I move my hands into Adrian's hair and I grown at how soft it is. Adrian moves his hands to my lower back and pulls me closer to him. I love the feeling of his hands on my skin. Dimitri's hands we like fire on my skin, Adrian's are deeper than that. It's like a need, like for food or water. Desperate, almost like a drug but again it's deeper than that. It's like our souls touch with every finger tip or skin on skin contact.

I slide my right leg up to circle around his waist. Adrian pulls my ass up and over so that I'm straddling him. I continue to kiss him, moving my hands to unbutton his shirt so I can touch his chest. It's so smooth and warm that it makes me moan once I make contact with it.

Adrian moves his hand up the back of my shirt, I can tell that he's feeling the same feelings I did once our skin met contact. But before we get too far ahead of ourselves Adrian pushes me back slightly. We just look into each other's eyes; it's like a mutual understanding that we both need to stop before we do someone we'll regret later.

I sit up and Adrian does the same but doesn't release the hold that he has on me. So I'm sitting on his lap facing him and I feel like I just might melt into his gorgeous green eyes. He moves one hand up to cradle my face and I move closer to give him a chaste kiss. I wrap my arms around him and hug him close to me, not wanting to let go.

After a little while, I have to get up to go to the bathroom to figure myself out and to go, you know 'potty' being pregnant can do that to you I guess. After I'm done going potty I wash my hands and look at myself in the mirror.

What am I doing? Am I falling for Adrian? Or are these pregnancy hormones? I've been so reckless fighting my way to find Dimitri, what if I've hurt the baby? I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Abe, my father! What am I supposed to do about that and everything else going on in my life?

I have so many thoughts running through my head, I don't know what to think or do. I take a few deep breathes and try to clear my head. Looking at myself in the mirror I can see a very tired and stressed looking Rose. I don't know whether to scream or cry anymore. I pull myself together with a few more deep breathes and decide to just go with the flow. I will take everything as it comes and how I feel about it, at the moment that it happens, so I will just take each moment as it comes and go with me heart.

When I get back into the bedroom, Adrian is sitting on the bed with his back against the head board, twirling his cell phone in his hands. He looks deep in thought when I walk in the room; he looks up but still looks like he's thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask as I sit in front of him, cradling my right leg to my chest.

"Let's go out tonight! I think it would help you, liven up your spirit?" He says with a slight smile.

I think about it for a minute and it sounds like a really good idea. "Sure, but where?" I ask him but he just shakes his head.

"That's for me to know and you to find out! I will be back in an hour or so okay. Get ready. I will have a dress sent over for you soon, Okay?" I smile widely and nod.

He stands up and kisses me lightly on the lips and heads towards the door. I follow behind him and just as he is about to leave the room, he turns back around to face me and asks, "What color?" I smile again and say "Surprise me!" He nods, smiling and turns to leave, this time succeeding.

I close the door behind him and I can't stop the smile that is plastered on my face.

I walk over to my bed and sit thinking about what I am going to do with my hair and everything. Before I can make any decision, Karolina comes in smiling happily.

"Well…Well! What do we have here, finally a happy Rose?" She asks as she sits in front of me. I nod, smiling widely and answer. "Yes very happy. I'm so happy Adrian came to visit me. He wants to take me out in an hour or so."

She smiles wider and pulls me up, toward the bathroom. "What are you waiting for then? Go get ready!"

I shake my head. Normally I would have Lissa for stuff like this. But she probably won't be here until tomorrow afternoon sometime.

"I don't know how to do my hair or makeup. I normally don't dress up like this."

She nods in understanding but pushes me toward the shower.

"Go take a shower and I will take care of everything else! GO!"

I listen and close the door, stripping off all my clothes and step into the shower. The warm water cascading down my back, relaxes me instantly. I feel my muscles loosen and the knots in my back and neck uncoil. I shampoo my hair and condition. I scrub my body as well as shave. The shower feels like I've taken up all the time I have to get ready but it's only about twenty minutes.

After I get out of the shower, I see that Karolina has set a super soft robe out for me to step into. I wrap my head in the towel and dry off, slipping on the robe immediately afterwards. I walk out of the bathroom to a waiting Karolina and see that she has brought over lots of stuff to beautify me. I smile and sit on the bed, listening to all of her instructions on what to do.

While I was showering Adrian kept to his word and my dress arrived as well as shoes and a shawl. **(Dress and Shoes on Profile)** He has excellent style and knows my size and everything perfectly. After Karolina perfected my whole body from my head to my toes, I step into the dark purple dress. It is so soft to the touch and fits like a glove. It looks so beautiful that it really doesn't need jewelry to liven it up.

The shoes are my size and very beautiful. They are open black high heels. They are extremely comfortable too. I look at myself in the mirror after I'm perfected 'words from Karolina'. Karolina curled my hair and pulled it back into a very fun, stylish updo. **(Picture on profile) **Leaving some curls out to add some spice to it. She applied my makeup semi-heavy. She chose a very natural look with my skin and lips but she designed my eyes with an intriguing Smokey black and purple combination.

I looked better than I have in weeks, maybe months. I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror, but I had to once the door bell rang. I could hear Olena answer and offer him to come in. He agrees and the move into the living room. Karolina and I look at each other and I hold back a squeal.

"Do you love him?" She asks softly. "Your eyes sparkle when I know your thinking about him. It's not the same when you talk about Dimitri but it's a start Rose. You deserve a chance to be happy, even if it's not with Dimitri."

I hold back the tears as I pull her into a warm sisterly hug.

"I really don't know how I feel yet. I just know that I want to be happy, I know I deserve it. Thank you Karolina, for everything." She nods and leads the way down stairs. When we are just at the wall next to the living room she says "So… What do you guys think of my masterpiece?"

I take that as my queue to enter. When I do I find almost the whole family in there and Adrian stands quickly but can't stop his jaw from dropping. Everyone else is smiling and can't take their eyes off me. "You look so beautiful Rose!" Olena says and hugs me tightly.

After everyone gives me a hug goodbye, Adrian takes me by the hand and leads me to his car. He opens the door and I slip inside. Resting my head on the head rest I turn to watch him sit in the driver's seat.

He turns to face me and smiles freely as he put the keys in the ignition but doesn't turn the car over. He looks at my again and instead of starting the car, like I thought he would of, he surprises me by reaching out and caressing my cheeks with both hands that pulling me into a romantic kiss. He licks my bottom lip and I happily open to deepen the kiss further.

After a few moments he pulls back and looks deeply into my eyes. "You look breath takingly beautiful tonight Rose. I can't wait to have you in my arms for most of the night." I smile and lean back as he finally starts the car. He reaches over and holds my hand lovingly and we are off on our way to where ever he is taking me.

He ended up picking a very beautiful club in town. It is mainly ran and used by humans which was nice since I probably wouldn't see Abe or anyone else I don't want to see.

It's called Club 22. It was huge and dark with tons of lights in every color coming at you from every direction. **(Picture on Profile). **We stepped into the club without being carded; Adrian had already taken care of that. We had our own VIP room in the back to talk and eat dinner. A live band was playing Salsa type of music but they also played some songs from the radio.

After eating our 3 course meal, Adrian grabs my hand to dance. I've never danced salsa but he took my hand and took control. The song was from the radio but I could feel like salsa beats within it. It was amazing how Adrian could dance and make me feel like I've done it all my life. The song was perfect for me. Who wants to be Alone?

**Who wants to be alone?**

**By: Tiesto Feat. Nelly Furtado **

**I was waiting for you to notice me.  
I've been hanging around for a minute.  
Baby don't give me you it won't hurt me.  
I don't even know if you deserve me.**

**But with that moon in the sky,  
Who wants to be alone?  
And when the stars shine so bright,  
Who wants to be alone?**

**Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.**

**Right next to me,  
You wanna be,  
Till the sun comes up.**

**I am going nowhere in a hurry.  
Baby, come take away all my worries.**

**But with that moon in the sky,  
Who wants to be alone?  
And when the stars shine so bright,  
**Who wants to be alone?

**Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
**

**Right next to me,  
You wanna be,  
Til the sun comes up.**

**I'm out of my head.  
I'm out of my head.  
I'm out of my head.  
I'm out of my head.  
I'm out of my head…**

**But with that moon in the sky,  
Who wants to be alone?  
And when the stars shine so bright,  
Who wants to be alone?**

**Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.  
Don't take me home.  
Til the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.**

**Right next to me,  
You wanna be,  
Til the sun comes up.**

Adrian did just that. I didn't feel alone at all. We danced and danced all night long. By the time I noticed that my feet hurt, it was almost 4 am. Adrian gently kissed my lips and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the exit. I swiftly followed him through the still crowded club.

Once we were outside, Adrian and I walked through the streets, just taking in the city. It was a gorgeous place to live and I was so very happy I came here. We looped around back to Adrian's car and he drove us back to the Belikov's house. I seemed to have a change of heart though. I gently stroked his hand and that got his attention.

"Can we go to your hotel instead?" I ask softly.

He nods and after placing the car back in drive, continues on to his hotel.

Once we get there, he opens that door for me and I follow him to his suite, which just turns out to be the penthouse, on the top floor. It was a very big suite. It had a game room, living room, dining room, kitchen, and a huge master quite with bathroom. It was amazing.

"All of this for just you?" I ask once I've recovered from the grandness of it all.

He smiles, "Yea, I guess. I said my name and this is what they set up for me." He lightly laughs.

"Oh well then remind me to do that next time. When I was staying at hotels, I just walked in and gave them the credit card, but I got something a lot smaller than this."

He laughs again and walks over to me. "Well if we were really married, the last thing on your mind would be the hotel room." I nod in agreement.

"So why did you prefer to come here, instead of staying at the Belikov's?" He asks.

I smile. "I just wanted to see where you were staying?"

"Oh really is that all?" He asks as he wraps his arms securely around my waist, my back to his chest.

"No it's not all." I whisper, as I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a very naughty kiss.

* * *

**SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR ALL OF YOU. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I SHOULD BE UPDATING THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONE SOON! **


End file.
